


Second One

by wujun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wujun/pseuds/wujun
Summary: An au where Chanyeol had a second chance but he let it waste just like that, like bubble disappear into the air.And Baekhyun always be there for him. Even Chanyeol hurting him inside out.





	Second One

**Author's Note:**

> Done, give love and support. Kudos would be nice, comment make me happy. <3  
> Cross-posted AFF under BabyJongHyol u/n
> 
> Honestly it was different but I just feel oh I wanna do this kind of line story and plot, where people deserve a second chance.

  He tries very hard not to cry, he needs to stay strong after all there is someone he needs to take care to. The funeral hall was crowd with his family member and HyunA family member. Kim HyunA his beloved wife gone forever to heaven due to her failure kidney and fight to give birth to their offspring, it's a boy. After three days his firstborn lost his mother forever.

 

  “Chanyeol-ah stay strong alright? You have this beautiful baby that HyunA last gift to you so please take care of him" he bore in Jongin eyes trying to digest his words that seems impossible to him. "I…I will try" let out a huff he tries not to crumble down in front of his brother-in-law or maybe brother-in-law. "Oh yeah Jongin do you know who does HyunA donor her heart to?” as a doctor and close relative, Jongin himself also don’t know the receiver of the heart.

 

 

  “I’m sorry hyung I also don’t know this is Hospital confidential matter so even I’m the doctor itself can’t get involve or even take a peek” Jongin really feel sorry to Chanyeol, even their marriage was arranged but they coup up together to going on with their lives.

 

 

  It not even after three days his nephew came to the world, HyunA was gone forever he never can believe it either since it is his sister that was gone. "Come hyung let's go back I'm sure your baby miss you so much". Chanyeol just let himself drag by Jongin, he still can't get over it, and they going through their happiness together soon but faith has a better plan. After coming back from the funeral, he didn't have the heart to take a look at his son it like it a reality that HyunA has gone. Forever.

 

 

  "Hyung you cannot be like this, your son even nameless for a week and cannot stop crying if you not by his side". Still, Chanyeol did nothing it makes them feel irritated when Chanyeol act immature, Jongin girlfriend Kyungsoo taking charge in changing Chanyeol son's diapers want to punch him to death.

 

  That heartless father.

 

 

  “You know HyunA will buy me a giant Rillakuma if we having a baby boy because I'm betting on the boy, but I think I will never receive the gift". In front him, there is packed of empty soju on the table, he drunk. Being irresponsible and stupid. "You know what hyung I will take care of your son for a while since his father being a useless piece of shit".

 

  With that Jongin pack all Chanyeol’s son things and dump it in his car, getting his nephew and boyfriend ready to going home as Jongin’s house. Kyungsoo fixes the baby in his embrace to make him more comfortable. “Aren’t you too harsh towards him just now?” he holds together their hand while Jongin's other hand handle the steering. "He needs a little push then he will wake up to the reality that Noona not with us anymore". Jongin smile in reassuring.

 

 

  After setting up his nephew crib in their room, he looks for his boyfriend that nowhere to be seen. “Oh my you are so cute look at that nose is that edible I want to bite on it, goshhh you will be the death of me” Kyungsoo can’t stop squealing after the baby gurgling at him. "You want one?" Kyungsoo turns to Jongin who lean on door hugging himself.

 

  "Well, you are a busy man so no, I'm a busy nurse so no it also no-till you propose to me?"

 

   “Is it greenlight?”

 

    "No idiot it means I will find someone else that smart ass than you” Kyungsoo send him, his death glare. "Alright, alright I'm sorry baby" he comes forward to Kyungsoo and pecks his temple then look into the dear one eyes. In front of the man his love, almost 5 years even the look get him tingling like their first meet.

 

 

  "I want to meet Baekhyun tomorrow, Jongdae said he already wake from comatose after surgery so let's pay a visit shall we?”. "Sure why not let bring this little monster too" he smooches kisses every part on the baby boy face. The baby squirming in annoy.

 

 

 

  They arrived at the hospital around 11 a.m. that after calming the baby from his morning crankiness. "It's okay baby I will rub your belly once we meet Baek" Kyungsoo try to soothe the baby cry but still it not subsided down till they arrive Baekhyun ward.

 

 

  "Hello Baek, sorry we interrupt your rest with the baby crying, I will leave after greeting you". Jongin smile apologetic towards Baekhyun who look on him in confusion.  "It my heart hurt not the ear doofus it's okay, maybe the little one wants to take a nap. Here let me take a look at this little one". When he makes sure Baekhyun is fine to hold the baby even strong enough.

 

 

  He takes his nephew to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun gladly takes the baby. Suddenly the atmosphere change.

 

“Sehun-ah”. Upon hearing Baekhyun call the baby, suddenly the baby stops crying. That makes the people in the ward look at them in disbelieve. "Aigooo our Sehun really tired from crying huh, do you want to sleep" the only answer he gets is when the baby gives him big yawn that makes him chuckle happily.

 

 

  "Our Sehun do you want to sleep with me? On my chest huh look at you that smile should be illegal" The way the baby response to Baekhyun make Jongin and Kyungsoo left speechless. Baekhyun is the foreigner in the baby life.

 

 

  "Ermm actually Baek the baby doesn't have a name so it's okay if you want to call him Sehun" Baekhyun begin to pout he surely the baby love Sehun as his name. "But Sehun love his name, right baby?" ‘Sehun' continuing response to Baekhyun give him his precious gurgle.  "Look Kyung he loves it, try to call him other than Sehun".

 

 

  Kyungsoo even not hesitated to call the baby “Hi ermmm Changmin”.

 

 

  Let say Sehun hate that name that he refused Kyungsoo to hold him all day.

 

 

  Baekhyun felt something special that make him bond to the baby perfectly as he owns him and Sehun itself feel safe in Baekhyun arm. The baby stays whole day with Baekhyun that make him spend the night in the hospital.

 

 

 

  “We should tell Chanyeol about this”

 

  “No just let it be, I think that the best for Sehun yeahhh his name is Sehun. Park Sehun” Jongin utter.

 

 

It’s been two months away after HyunA funeral,  Jongin with all his might try to convince Chanyeol that he needs to take care of himself properly, Chanyeol's house has been nothing but only a mess Sehun milk smell rotten, shirts everywhere, piles of dishes in the sink. Jongin had enough of it, if Chanyeol refuses to change then he will take this matter to the next level. 

 

Kyungsoo quickly runs up to the upper room when he hears Sehun cry, when he comes into the room Sehun face already from the crying. The sharp smell abruptly comes to his inhale oxygen, Kyungsoo looks onto Sehun diaper it already loaded and some spill from the diapers.

 

Truthfully, Kyungsoo tear falls when he looks at Sehun, poor baby. "Come here honey let's wash you up" he then went to the bathroom and wash up the baby, while text Jongin to make milk for Sehun. After finishing Sehun, he then changes the bed sheet in the crib to the new one and put Sehun in it pull the pacifier into the baby mouths.

 

 

  Gladly Sehun sucking the pacifier, he must be really hungry. Then Kyungsoo opt to open the windows let’s fresh air come in the room, tidying up the room and make it most of the clothes to the laundry. After finishing up everything he went to the crib and felt relieved when Sehun drinking his milk now. “Hyung really being unreasonable, that jerk can’t even take care of himself”.

 

 

 "Are you sure Chanyeol will be fine with this, cause you know he seems unstable and a… mm…mess" Kyungsoo hand work on packing Sehun clothes. "This is for Sehun too, hyung don't even know what his son name is". "Just so you know I will support whatever decision you make because I know you only want the best for both of them.

 

  Before they leave, Jongin left a note on the mirror.

 

 

        After making sure all thing are ready, they start their journey to their destination Bucheon it is. "I can't believe Chanyeol didn't even wake up when Sehun is hungry geez I really want to rip off his head such a pain in the ass" Jongin's soothing his one by caress his hand while the other one still steady on wheel steering.

 

  "I want the best for hyung, just maybe you know he will change after he felt Sehun disappearing then by that time he will realize how stupid he is and change for a better life" Kyungsoo give Jongin his heart-shaped smile and kiss the man knuckles. He looks behind the passenger seat, Sehun still asleep abide being hungry a few hours ago. "Cute"

 

 

 

  30 minutes later they arrived at their destination, in front of them there a traditional Korea house that design set in the Joseon era, they come out from the car and together walk to the house. After a sec press the bell, the main door open by a mid-age man. "Oh, are you perhaps Kim Jongin?”. “Ah yes I am, we here to meet Baekhyun". With a pleasant smile the man welcomes them in, "Young master is at reading room, you can sit here first while I call for young master" Jongin just nod and help Kyungsoo handle Sehun who is already awake and look confused about his surroundings.

 

 

  The man knocks twice on to the wooden door after getting approval to enter, he comes in and bows to the young master. "Doryeon-nim **₁** the guests are here”. “Okay please serve them first I will come in minutes”. "Ye Doryeon-nim." With that, the man leaves the reading room and went back to entertain the guests.

 

 

  “Ah you are here Jongin-ah, Kyungsoo-ski and our handsome Sehunnie" he greets them happily, and naturally went to Sehun who happily being jumpy when he whined for Baekhyun. "Oh, my little prince miss me huh? Is that a yes?" he smooches Sehun face with raspberry kisses here and there. "So are you sure that the father wouldn't mind if Sehun here?"

 

 

  "Hyung I wouldn't ask your help if I'm not this desperate, Chanyeol hyung being inconsiderate towards this whole situation if he just let everything go and move on I wouldn't come to this decision" Jongin huff in annoyance, he takes a sip of water he needs to cool down or he will just explode right there.

 

 

 "Actually Baek, Jongin and I will move to China at by the end of Oct which is two weeks from now, we worried about Sehun since you know, that erghhhh" Kyungsoo take a deep breath and exhale. "Jongin is lost too, he worried about Sehun at the same time he also worried about Sehun but he can't do anything" Baekhyun look at them, poor them struggle hard to save the other life.

 

 "I will take care of this little one just so you know I will give him back when both of you come back to Seoul alright?"  He gives them smile in assurance. "We need to move to China because Joonmyeon needs us to work at the hospital since you know there is lot crisis there". Before Baekhyun can reply, Sehun step ahead whining at Jongin.

 

 “Geez Sehun you will be a spoilt brat when you grow up you know, here here your pinku" Jongin give back the pink bear to Sehun who grasped and hold the dearly for life. "Ermmm, the document, certificate?" Kyungsoo then gives out the blue folder to Baekhyun, the man check the documents one by one when he satisfied enough he calls his helper to put the folder in his reading room.

 

 

  "Ahh, one more thing do Chanyeol know about me?" Jongin shook his head. "Awww that's bad he must be crazy in love with late HyunA” Baekhyun envious by how deep Chanyeol love is, that maybe or truly impossible for him to open his heart for someone other than his late wife.

 

 

  They talk a bit more and when the day turns to dusk, Jongin and Kyungsoo take leave before it becomes too late, "Come Sehun bye bye to uncles" the baby wave cutely feel energetic all of sudden that the baby finally feels home.

 

 

 

  "Jongin, Jongin-ah yahhhhhh shit, where is him?" Chanyeol look around every hook and crook. With a sudden heartbeat beating crazily that soon will make him go crazy. "What the heck, where is my son?”

 

“Jongin!”

 

“Jongin!”                                                            

 

“Jongin!”

 

  Sadly now no one will answer his call, he looks into his son room. Empty. Like there never have been a baby living there for the past months. The tears one by one fall from his eyes, messy hair, three days unchanged clothes and didn't even care to wash up. Chanyeol look at himself in the mirror then he realizes what just happened.

 

 

  He neglects his son only to mourning over his late wife which he knows very well that his wife will beat the ass out of him when he makes this all kind of attitude. Slowly he leans on the wall and slides down, grasp his hair while the tears still falling. He wrongs towards Sehun how unfair he is. "I'm sorry baby"

 

  He then gets up and went to the bathroom, before he walks pass the mirror he notices something, there stick a note on the mirror surface. He takes the note there written short words.

 

 

_Your baby is safe hyung, take care._

_Kim J._

 

 

It just a simple note but Chanyeol know that he is fucked up totally.

 

 

 

  “My baby Hun, come on wake up darling today aren’t you want to play with Lu hyung?” the 10 years old boy still half awake and in a daze. "I want to thleep more Dada, pweathe" his baby still have that cute lisp despite his age, well that really cute for Baekhyun. “Oh my, come on Sehun Doryeon-nim, aren’t you the one happy yesterday to meet Hannie huh?”

 

Still giving zero response, he thinks of the last trick, Baekhyun slowly climbs the bed and tickles his baby. "No Dada No Hunnie up, no dada it tickles" Then Baekhyun hug his baby and give raspberry kisses all over Sehun face.

 

  "Come on go hit shower and wear the gold blue robe, if you need help just call me okay?" Sehun with his bop hair sticks every direction. "Baby are you sleep with this white robe, how can it slid off from you?" Sehun just shrugs and went to the bathroom.

 

 

  "Ah good morning Baekhyun ju-in nim, breakfast?" Baekhyun just nods and take a seat while waiting for his baby. He then hears footstep but surely it not his baby, looking up there Yifan and Junmyeon walk hand in hand. "Good morning love bird, have a nice sleep?”

 

 

The couple takes a seat opposite Baekhyun. "Well except Luhan being cranky because of he not pretty all thanks to his lose teeth which I said it fine, one way to you grow up but that stubborn of fluff ball just whining to me that Sehun wouldn't love him anymore". Junmyeon huff in annoyance.

 

“What Yifan do?”

 

“You wouldn’t believe me!”

 

“Make me”

 

"He cries along with Luhan instead of soothing up the boy" he sent glare to Yifan who have obvious eye bag under his eye. "I will wear sunglass the whole day don't worry". Junmyeon scoff at his husband attic.

 

“Serve you right dragon” Junmyeon flick his husband forehead and followed by ‘Ouch' from Yifan. "Oh is that result of Yixing crying?" ask Baekhyun. Both of them nod. "But Xing actually starts teething so yeahhh it just adds another problem to my head that prevents me from sleep"

 

 

Baekhyun laugh half-heartedly well he have been through them but only one. Suddenly Sehun running with tears and hug him from the back. "Dada!!! *hic* Hannie doesn't want *hic* to meet *hic* me, why dada?" Sehun is a sobbing mess on his dad back. Snot. "Awww I'm sure Luhan have his own reason".

 

 

Sehun furiously shook “No dada I don’t care I want to meet Hannie before he went back to Shang-shang” Junmyeon who watch the scene feeling Aww by how sweet Sehun is he then decide to intrude the scene. “Sehunnie, it’s not Hannie don’t want to meet you but he just lost his teeth last night so he feels insecure to meet people".

 

 

"Well Jun-chun it only teeth I don't care, Hannie still pretty because he has a beautiful heart" the answer make the adult surprise of Sehun, just how can this toddler talk like an adult. "You sweet talker going to be a heartbreaker one day”.

 

 

"No Thehun don't want to break anyone heart, dada said the heart is precious to us” Baekhyun ruffle Sehun hair, such a sweet boy. “You are so smart my Sehunnie" he pulls Sehun into his laps and caresses the toddler. Just after that Luhan come with a mask on his face covering half of it. 

 

“Come here Lu sat with Baba” quickly the toddler waddle his way to Yifan while head hung low. "Awwww baby it's will grow again it just takes time" Junmyeon reassure his baby. "But appa Lu shy to meet Hun, hing!" Luhan without his knowing, just doing an aegyo spontaneously that make his parents inner self squeal.

 

 

"No Hannie, Hannie is pretty because Hannie has beautiful heart no worry, Hun thtill love Hannie" Luhan face tinted with dark red and hide in his Baba's neck. "Aigooo our Luhan being shy such a priceless moment, you shy because Hunnie being cute huh?" Baekhyun teases the child till Luhan nearly cry.

 

 Junmyeon quickly changes the subject, to lure Luhan attention before he starts bawling again, last night is enough because he also doesn't get enough sleep. The one he knows, Yifan will face his wrath when they come back to China.

 

 

While at the Seoul in a less busy city, between bungalow houses the one with beige color stand a man fixing his tie in front of the long mirror. Wearing Armani suit, black satin tie, black hair swap back and painted a motionless face. "Nana is the car ready?" the woman name Nana hurriedly answer saying yes, her strict boss is the one you don't want to mess with.

 

After bustling in traffic Chanyeol finally arrived at Byun Inc. attend a meeting with his soon to be a partnership, he walks along the hallway that leads to the meeting room. "Mr. Park wait!" with his bitch face, he turns around to the voice source. "Sorry, Mr. Park it our bad that we forgot to inform you that Mr. Byun will be having the meeting at his own office so please follow me I will lead the way" the woman clad in a magenta dress and black blazer voice are so tense till Chanyeol itself can feel it.

 

"How unprofessional your boss is" the statement enough make the workers apologize to him. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Park".

 

The workers only send him in front of the office door, a second before he pulls the door he hears a kid shriek and a soft honey voice man giggling to whatever the reason it is. Minseok comes from his back and gives him a questioning look. "Why?" without replying to his secretary Chanyeol pull the doorknob and enter the office looking charismatic from afar.

 

Baekhyun looks at the door and give the unannounced guest innocent smile then look back at his son. "Baby, can you play at the playroom after I finish the meeting I will come to you, alright?" Sehun only nod at him before scattering to the room that connected with his appa office. Baekhyun then turn his attention to Chanyeol who stood there still with his bitch face.

 

"Mr. Park please have a seat I'm sorry, I need to bring my son here after all he is homeschool by me, please make yourself comfortable". Chanyeol take a sit opposite Baekhyun while Minseok still stood by his side loyally. "Ah you too also can take a seat I'm not that formal businessman that stay on Business industry law that the secretary can't have a seat, so please Mr. Kim".

 

Before Minseok can reply, Baekhyun already disappears to another room then come back after a minute with two cups of coffee. "Sorry make you guys waiting, so can we start the meeting now?" Minseok take out a few documents and display it on the table. "As you know Mr. Byun…" Chanyeol stops talking when Baekhyun raises his hand. "Please call me Baekhyun, you make feel old…Chanyeol-ah” too casual.

 

The way Baekhyun say his name send an old electric beat to his heart, it's been so long since someone call his name like that, other than HyunA itself. It feel like home. "Suit of you Baekhyun, let's proceed with the paperwork. It already state here that you will contribute both male and female hanbok to my institution around 500 pieces for each gender I would like to see the design and size because I don't want any complication when the hanbok arrive at the owner" Baekhyun give him that smile, that smile he never erase from his memory, ever. "How delicate are you Chanyeol-ah I'm sure your student will give sincere respect to you after this," He says while giving a file that contents the traits the giant wants.

 

“Stop butting around and finish this ASAP I don’t have time to enjoy the tea around with you” too stern his voice, like someone who already give up on everything including himself. "Alright, Chanyeol-ah I'm sorry for taking your time to let's finish this quickly".

 

Around one hour later the meeting finish, Minseok hand are numb from jot down everything they discuss, while Chanyeol sits around waiting for Baekhyun give him the sample of the Hanbok design before they going back. Sehun comes out from the room that connected to Baekhyun office.

 

Messy bop hair, scrunch nose and rubbing his eye probably just wake up from a nap, the kiddo waddled around mind still daze from napping without Sehun knowing he comes to Chanyeol and climb up to the man lap and make himself comfortable. "Appa Hunnie hungry, can we have kimbap?" Chanyeol froze in his place, like a statue he let the child snuggled on his lap.

 

"So here the sample…baby what are you doing there?!" Baekhyun high note voice waking Sehun totally from his daze, the little boy looks around and found out that he is not in his appa lap but the scary man he meets earlier. "Baby apologize to Chanyeol-ssi and come here”

 

“Hunnie is thorry” in speed he climbs down from the man and went after Baekhyun and like a habit when he shy or scared Baekhyun butt will be the victim where Sehun hides his face on that ass. "Sorry Chanyeol-ah look like today you will hear lot sorry from me" chuckling while ruffle Sehun hair, Chanyeol really not expect any of this.

 

After 6:00 p.m. sharp Chanyeol already in his bath tub enjoying a long nice resting his stiff muscles, he looks into the wine suddenly he remembers all Baekhyun behavior, childish, cheeky and being mischief so playing around that make people around Baekhyun know who he is.

 

 

_“Baek…”_

 

 

 

   10 years ago, Baekhyun kneel in front of a mansion crying heavily follow by hiccupping. "Chanyeol…yeol…please don’t do this to” each word followed by his knocking on the door and hiccup. “I love you, tell me what did I do that make you turn away from me? Chanyeol…please, Chanyeol-ah I really can't live without you…Chanyeol please I'm begging you don't do this to me at least explain to me!~” he keep knocking on the door non-stop.

In the house, there is two human who busy fucking on the bed, "Fuck Chanyeol make that assholes stop begging like a bitch, way to cut off the mood" without thinking twice. Chanyeol wrapped his arm around HyunA waist and let pull her up up, while she clung onto him.

 

In front of the wide in a tinted window he thrust into Hyuna harder that makes her moan wantonly, when the lightning strike above the window, people can see clearly what they are doing.

 

Unfortunately, the person had to be Baekhyun. He see clearly Chanyeol fucking her by the window. Naked, passions painted their face. Suddenly Baekhyun feel the world around him is spin around, he feel weak terribly trying to breathe. He still can't digest what he has been saw. His Chanyeol the one promise him forever, and a happily ever after. The one propose him under the shady tree behind the school in between the autumn season.

 

The jade ring on his finger, suddenly felt heavy he can't even describe how heavy it is, the world around him totally shut down the only sound he hearing right in the moment is his heart shattered, break into pieces.

 

From the window, he lean right on HyunA shoulder where he can see how broken Baekhyun is. But he can't feel anything other than happy, happy that he finally can be with HyunA. "Baby please go harder" HyunA whining moan, doesn't take it a second before he thrust all the way in.

Baekhyun who still kneel in front the door, heard HyunA screaming with tremble lips while tears still flowing from his eyes like a river, he stands up this is meaning he ready to set Chanyeol free, give up on him. If he want, Chanyeol happy he must let him go.

 

 

Back to present when Chanyeol thinks about it again, Baekhyun never lack off anything except in cooking, he knows about Chanyeol inside out but Chanyeol himself doesn't know how he can attract to HyunA maybe just maybe HyunA offer him in everything seduce him well. While Baekhyun is still innocent about adult things and how it works out.

 

 

 

  Present day. He only clad in silver bathrobe, knotted the tie and went downstairs. Whilst he in the kitchen getting some supper he hears someone punch in the passcode and enter his house. Jongin. Well his instinct always right, but why did Jongin come in a drunk state?

 

"Hey Jong you okay?" he put down his half-eaten sandwich on the kitchen island and went to Jongin. "Gosh how many bottles you drink, is Kyungsoo know about this?" the said man only giggle and hiccupping but no words come out from his mouth.

 

He put his ex-in-law onto the sofa, and huff in annoyance. "What the heck happened to you?" but Jongin totally ignore him until.

 

"Hey Chanyeol you want to know a story?" the drunk man said, fortunately, no more hiccup. "But you need to keep quiet and just listen" Jongin fix his sitting position and motion Chanyeol to sit. "Don't interrupt me".

 

"You know long ago before you break up with Baekhyun to be with HyunA, my sister only want your wealth, I try to stop her but what can I do she is my beloved sister. Then I trust on how strong your love on Baekhyun, unfortunately, I'm wrong like well-done fucked up, you fall to my sister trap, then you left Baekhyun fucking making him run into a heavy rain to be with my sister. It make me feel nauseous how wrong I am."

 

Chanyeol look bored into him.

 

“But then you probably forgot, that on Baekhyun birthday we get wasted enough that make us can’t fucking remember what happened the night before in the morning but just so you know Baekhyun lost his virginity that night by you but he left in the morning because he fucking shy even with his own fiancé. Then suddenly, weeks after that HyunA tell you that she pregnant with yours claim you guys did at Baek’s birthday party but no, she’s not that her act to make you fall to her trap”.

 

He start to tremble.

 

“When you declare you will marry HyunA do you know how broken Baekhyun is, he totally wrecked inside out and did you know he pregnant that time and we tell him just saying the truth to you but I can’t believe he calmly said he let you go because he knows you will be happy with HyunA fucking happy”

 

Chanyeol can't believe it, he lives in a lie.

 

 

“The moment HyunA had a complication to give birth, Baek safely give birth to Sehun. When he wake up from unconscious he straightly ask, is HyunA already done with labor then he Jongdae tell him that HyunA and her son die when in the labor, no she didn't donor heart but Baekhyun who the one donor his son to his other father scared that you can't accept the reality  and feel unhappy. Baek always got your back".

 

 

“Jongin stop, you spewing bullshit!” he raise his voice

 

“No I’m not Park Chanyeol yes I’m not drunk I’m act like one because I feel like a shit, because I’m a coward I CAN'T FUCKING TELL YOU WHEN I'M SOBER ENOUGH I'M FEEL THAT LOWLY SHAME because I didn’t say the truth about everything, the worse when Baekhyun fall into comatose when he terribly missing his son, the day Baek wake up I decide to give back Sehun to his appa. Today you see both of them right? That’s what you miss for 10 years hyung, you mourning on the wrong person, HyunA never bore your son it’s someone else”.

 

“Why now Kim Jongin?” silence fill the room.

“Because Sehun had an accident this evening, he lost lots of blood and in PICU right now, only your blood match with him. He really in critical condition”

 

As speed as lightning Chanyeol wear casual clothes and pull Jongin with him. Whilst Jongin drive to the Hospital, he tries to digest everything from the start till now, Baekhyun already give him second chance but he waste it like a fool he is.

 

 

“Why you reveal your sister bad side?”

"Because she, not my biological sister".

“What relation of heart donor and HyunA”

"To cover her bad deeds, my mom way”  that enough make Chanyeol quiet in the journey to the hospital.

 

 

 

  When they arrived at the hospital, they straightly went to the PICU unit, there he see Baekhyun same like 10 years ago kneel on the floor in front the door crying heavily tears flowing like a river, his looks messy different from this morning.

 

The doctor come out from operation room, Baekhyun in hastiness get up and ask the doctor about Sehun. "Sorry, Mr. Byun but we need to find the blood donor because we have not much blood left in the hospital if you can find a donor maybe we have 60:40 chance to save your son".

 

When the doctor walks away, Baekhyun mustered up himself "Tao go find the donor by hook or by crook now!" never did anyone hear that kind tone of Baekhyun. "Yes, sir!"  Tao fish out his phone and on the spot making a call.

 

"Baek…" it soft and almost unheard by Baekhyun, fortunately, he hears it. "I will donor my blood" Baekhyun look into him, this time Chanyeol really can't read Baekhyun behavior it like his lost his touch. "Go to the doctor, you know the way" with that Baekhyun left them just like that.

 

 The operation theatre light went off, it means the operation is finished Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, and Tao wait full of anticipation. When the doctor comes out, Baekhyun quickly approaches the man in the lab coat. "How's my son?"

 

"Your son is stable, he will be unconscious for few days but then after he wakes up we will proceed to the next examination to observe his condition, few scratches already take care of that's all ah he receives 18 sewing, stays strong Mr. Byun" the doctor pat his shoulder and left them.

 

Baekhyun fall onto floor he once again look weak “I shouldn’t let him play far from me, how careless I am that make my baby get into PICU gosh I’m such a useless parent” he felt someone hug him from behind but he didn’t even care about it right now, only Sehun safety.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 "Appa my head still hurt, I want fresh air" pouting Sehun is the secret weapon to ask something from Baekhyun he snuggles closer to his appa. And the things after the surgery is Sehun lost his lover ‘Lisp' forever he now can speak properly. "Baby Lulu will come to you don't worry".

 

But Park Sehun never give up, "Please appa, please I will do my homework" Baekhyun give are-you-serious-look "You homeschool honey" Sehun still with his pouting. "Alright just this once come on the hop on my back, I will piggyback our Doryeon-nim" Sehun squeal happily.

 

They use lift to go to the hospital garden it 8 in the morning, so it really fresh air to take to.  "Don't go far away baby" he only heard fade ‘okay'. He smiles at Sehun antic well kids just being kids. He then takes a seat at the nearest bench where he still can watch out on Sehun.

 

While he admires his son from afar, he feels someone take a seat beside him. He then turn to his side, his eyes double wide. "Chan…Chanyeol-ah" there seated Chanyeol clad in worn out jeans, black t-shirt, and supreme bombard jacket. "What are you doing here?"

 

“To see my son” well Baekhyun doesn’t need to ask who tell the latter obviously he beloved BFF. “And you” that’s not what Baekhyun expect.

 

“Wow look you can go to see Sehun, you can tell who you are but don’t overdo it take it slow". "Thanks, Baek" Chanyeol get up and went towards where Sehun is. Baekhyun watch from afar how Sehun warming up to Chanyeol but then he saw Sehun frown deeply, that makes he curious what are they talking about.

 

Then Chanyeol picks up Sehun and sat back at the bench which is beside Baekhyun. "Are you comfortable baby aren't you cold, here appa have a blanket" but Sehun shook his head and snuggles close to Chanyeol. "Look like Sehun inherit our intelligence, when I approach this little guy he said to ‘Oh Dad you finally here appa and I wait for you long enough' then I ask how did he know, then he said appa never forget to tell me who my other dad, ahhh after heard that now I think I didn't deserve you guys too kind for someone like me".

 

“Chanyeol…”

 

With Sehun tighten in his embrace, Chanyeol leans closer to Baekhyun and kiss the latter lips it soft and a light kiss. Both of them feel the spark, feel that ticklish in their stomach. "Welcome back…Yeol" he says between the kisses.

 

**_The adults hug their child embrace him in warm of love._ **


End file.
